


A Quiet Heart

by ClareGuilty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, F/M, Fluff, Genji is a showoff, Genji is secretly soft, I feel like I write about food too much, Reader is very supportive, and he likes desserts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClareGuilty/pseuds/ClareGuilty
Summary: You were one of the few people who had truly seen Genji’s recovery. You had been present during the consultations, taking notes as commanders and engineers and doctors squabbled about the benefits of body armor and cybernetic weapons and enhancements. You had assisted during the operations that helped make Genji whole again, had run to his side as he tried to take his first steps. So many hours of your day were devoted to helping Genji take back what he had lost.You wanted Genji to find happiness, to find peace. But that wasn’t part of your job description. So you adjusted his proprioceptive sensors and helped to implant weapons into the metal of his new body and stood by as he signed his future over to Commander Reyes and the Blackwatch division.You saw him nearly every day, and you were pretty sure he despised you. You tried not to take it personally. Your job was to help him; he didn’t have to like you for it.Genji finally lets someone grow close to him.





	A Quiet Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks and all my love to Nesyro on Tumblr!

It was a strange kind of quiet that settled over the observation deck. Never silent, of course -- just quiet. Dr. Ziegler cleared her throat and tapped away at her datapad; her lab coat swished against her scrubs as she shifted her weight. The very walls and floors of the base thrummed with a low electric buzz, the pulse of Overwatch Headquarters. Things would never be silent, not with hundreds of soldiers and scientists and secretaries always moving through the halls, but they could be quiet.

Quiet like Genji Shimada.

You had been assigned to the team responsible for calibrating Genji’s cybernetics. All of your training as a biomedical engineer couldn’t have prepared you for the task of bringing a man back from the dead and turning him into a human superweapon, but you and your coworkers were managing it. In the past few weeks, Genji had made it onto his feet, taken his first steps, and now he was about to run through a basic training course.

His progress had been remarkable, almost fully rehabilitated in just three months. You knew that it would be many more months before he would be cleared for any kind of work with Overwatch, but today was a huge milestone for him.

You tried not to look too excited as you peered into the training grounds. Angela tended to frown at your overwhelming sentimentality. Genji was a patient, nothing more.

Of course she would think that. Her relationship with him was purely clinical. A few meetings each week as she ran some diagnostic tests and asked the same questions and got the same answers.

You were one of the few people who had truly seen Genji’s recovery. You had been present during the consultations, taking notes as commanders and engineers and doctors squabbled about the benefits of body armor and cybernetic weapons and enhancements. You had assisted during the operations that helped make Genji whole again, had run to his side as he tried to take his first steps. So many hours of your day were devoted to helping Genji take back what he had lost.

It was ridiculous to grow so attached. Especially when Genji himself didn’t seem to care at all about his progress. He was driven by rage and fear and a sense of duty. He didn’t care about living a full and happy life, he just wanted his revenge. 

You wanted Genji to find happiness, to find peace. But that wasn’t part of your job description. So you adjusted his proprioceptive sensors and helped to implant weapons into the metal of his new body and stood by as he signed his future over to Commander Reyes and the Blackwatch division.

The door slid open, and heavy boots killed the quiet.

“Hello, Commander,” Angela greeted. It was Commander Morrison, and you saluted your greeting, fading into the background as he and Angela conversed.

Movement caught your eye, and you glanced down to the training grounds to see Genji. He was kneeling on the starting mat, a katana resting across his knees. You wondered what he was thinking.

Genji rarely spoke. He was temperamental and cold and generally unpleasant. You couldn’t fault him, really. He had survived an assassination attempt and been stolen from his home to play a part in a conflict that didn’t really concern him. You saw him nearly every day, and you were pretty sure he despised you. You tried not to take it personally. Your job was to help him; he didn’t have to like you for it.

You could see the tension in his shoulders even from twenty feet away, could see the way his chest heaved with the same staggered breaths you had heard for weeks now. His oxygen cybernetics were fine -- he just rarely seemed to relax. 

“You may begin whenever you’re ready,” Angela said into the observation deck microphone. Genji glanced up when her voice echoed over the training grounds. His eyes flitted between Commander Morrison and Angela, before meeting yours.

Eyes, red and furious. You gave him a thumbs up and a smile. The least you could do was be supportive.

Genji’s eyes crinkled behind his mask. It was almost imperceptible; you were so far away and the movement was so slight. 

The first bot fell to pieces.

Genji had moved faster than you thought possible, dashing onto the course and slicing through the bot. He clambered up a nearby wall, kicking off so that he was level with the window on the observation deck. You gasped as his armor gleamed in the white lights.

“So strong,” you whispered. You had never seen the full extent of Genji’s new strength and speed. 

The momentum from his fall drove Genji’s sword through two more bots. Angela tapped her datapad and several more floated onto the course. The sound of gunfire rang out.

You stepped forward. The practice rounds wouldn’t injure Genji, but he wasn’t armed with any shields or even his own gun.

Metallic ringing filled the air. You could see the sparks and stutters of the bots as their own bullets were reflected back at them. Genji was planted to the floor, perfectly still except for his arms as he twisted his blade imperceivably fast.

Even Commander Morrison seemed surprised. The three of you watched in awe as Genji dispatched the rest of the bots, grinding the metal and plastic into the floor under his heel as he turned to stare at his observers.

“Simulation complete,” Angela spoke into the microphone. You were already moving towards the stairs, as fast as was appropriate with Angela and the Commander watching.

“How are you feeling?” you asked as you approached Genji on the training course. He didn’t speak, merely shrugged and inspected the blade of his katana.

“Angela will want to meet with you to evaluate your performance and see if there is anything you would like to adjust. My comms will also be open if you have any suggestions or concerns.”

Angela and Commander Morrison were speaking animatedly on the observation deck, occasionally looking to Genji or gesturing his way.

“Would you like to eat before you meet with Angela?” you asked. This time, Genji nodded. “Let’s turn in your weapons and find you some grub,” you started off. You couldn’t hear Genji’s footsteps behind you, but you hoped he was following you.

* * *

“You looked great out there,” you said around a mouthful of grilled cheese. Genji was absently stirring at his soup, but he looked up when you spoke. “I didn’t realize how strong you actually are. It’s impressive.”

Genji wouldn’t respond. You were familiar with his silence. You had been sharing meals with him for weeks now, holding one-sided conversations as he sat, indifferent. You knew better than to talk on days when he was visibly angry, but otherwise he didn’t seem to mind your chatter.

“Just let me know if you need any adjustments made. It’s better to optimize and calibrate things now because they’re only gonna push you to your limits form now on.” You doubted Genji would say anything, at least not to you. Angela would be able to pry the information out of him with her no-nonsense stare and her frankly intimidating consultation tactics.

You finished your grilled cheese and excused yourself. Genji was still staring at his soup when you left.

* * *

The message pinged on your comm late in the evening. You were reading in the rec room, debating if you should visit the mess hall one more time before making the long walk back to your apartment.

> _Shimada: My ankles felt off when I was climbing_

> _You: Do they hurt? I can come check them if you’d like?_

> _Shimada: No pain. It can wait until tomorrow._

> _You: Let me know if anything changes. I can be there soon._

Genji didn’t respond right away, so you went back to reading. It was after six, and you were pretty sure you were just going to grab dinner at the mess hall. It was easier than trying to cook something at your apartment.

You were on your way to the mess when your comm pinged again.

> _Shimada: Can you come now?_

> _You: Of course, do you want me to bring you any food?_

You grabbed a to-go plate and began shoveling pasta onto it.  


> _Shimada: If they have brownies please grab me one_

  
You grinned and piled three brownies onto your plate. You had learned early on that Genji had a bit of a sweet tooth, and a preference for American candies.

Genji’s quarters were adjacent to the medbay. It was a temporary arrangement until he was deemed fit for off-duty clearance. After that, he would probably move into the Blackwatch wing.

“Delivery!” you sang as you stepped inside. You knocked on the folding screen that served to create a sort of foyer in the sterile and empty room.

Genji came to greet you and immediately spotted the brownies. You offered the plate to him, waving it gently. “Take two,” you said.

He hesitated for half a second before snatching both of the offered brownies, settling into a stiff plastic chair as he shoved one into his mouth.

You were happy to see Genji so at ease. He seemed unguarded as he ravaged through the first brownie, eyes closed and mouth turned up in the the slightest of smiles.

“Your ankles?” you asked once you had eaten about half of your pasta.

“They did not seem… controlled enough. Too much give.” Genji stuck a leg out and waggled his foot. “I didn’t notice it until I tried to push off from the wall, but now I think it needs to be changed.”

You nodded. “Can I see what you mean?”

“Follow me to the training course.” Genji grabbed his second brownie and strolled out of his room. You clambered behind him, checking into the training course and following Genji to a particular set of walls. He finished off the last of his brownie before demonstrating.

“Like this,” He jumped against the nearest one, scrabbling up a few feet before pushing off and into the next wall. He repeated the climbing process, gaining another foot or so before leaping away. You tried to keep an eye on his ankles, but he was too quick and too mesmerizing for you to focus. 

Genji landed on his feet in front of you, barely even winded. His eyes were bright from the exertion.

“That looked really cool, but I wasn’t able to see anything useful,” you said flatly. “I’m not well versed enough in ninja skills to know when someone is messing up their acrobatics.”

There it was again. The crinkle in Genji’s eyes. This time, it was accompanied by a small smile. You tried to ignore the way your stomach flipped. 

“Can you pull up your sensor readouts?” you asked. The numbers would be much more helpful in figuring out what needed to be changed.

* * *

Genji had taken the third brownie. You were scrolling through the sensor readouts for his simulation earlier that day and for his little show at the practice range. 

“The stats for the flexor and extensor components are skewed a little compared to the normative values,” you said. “I can tweak them a few different ways and you can tell me what you like the best. Obviously, it won’t work the same way it did before, because you’re much stronger and faster, but I can make it more comfortable.”

“That would be great, thank you,” Genji bowed his head slightly. “I’m sorry for interrupting your dinner.”

“It’s nothing,” you assured him. “I’m glad I could see more of your fancy ninja tricks. I’ll have the new setting ready by tomorrow and you can let me know which one you like best.” You stood to leave.

“Do not work through the night on my account,” Genji insisted.

“I’ve worked through many nights already in order to help you,” you said, not realizing the gravity of your words. “I should be heading home now, anyways.” you left before Genji could say anything else.

* * *

By morning, you had preprogrammed three alternatives for the components in Genji’s ankle. He was already waiting for you by your desk when you arrived.

“Excited about the new feet?” you teased as you set your things down.

“No -- I mean yes, but I also wanted to bring you some tea. I know you probably stayed up just to get them done. It’s the least I could do.” Genji offered you a steaming cup.

You took the cup and tried to tamp down all of the feelings that were welling in your chest. “Thank you, Genji. That really means a lot.” You inhaled the aromatic steam. It was wonderful. “Let’s fix your feet.”

* * *

Genji was ridiculous. This was the first time you had ever seen him be friendly, and he was surprisingly playful.

You had set up a workstation on the training course so you could modify his cybernetics without having to trek all the way back to the lab.

To your surprise, Genji was rather difficult to wrangle. He was much too preoccupied with climbing and jumping and flipping all around the course. You couldn’t get him to sit still for very long before he had darted off to perform an impressive series of flips. You couldn’t deny that he was amazing.

“Does that one feel better?” you called, arms crossed as Genji flew through the rafters.

He dropped to the ground directly behind you, expression entirely too pleased with himself. You started and smacked his arm. “I didn’t know you were such a showoff.”

“It’s been a while since I’ve been able to dazzle anyone,” Genji smirked.

“A showoff _and_ cocky.” You shook your head. “How does that configuration feel?”

“I like this one the best.”

“Great!” You began packing up your things. “Is there anything else you need today?”

“Dinner,” Genji easily lifted your entire kit. “Eat dinner with me.”

You couldn’t help the flush that creeped up to your cheeks. Genji had never seemed eager to spend time with you. Until yesterday, you were certain that he disliked you. 

Genji turned to where you were stopped in your tracks. “Is that okay?” You could see the doubt creeping in. You nodded.

“Dinner is good.”

He stepped forward, into your space. You couldn’t move. “I can’t wait,” he whispered, leaning in. You felt the brush of his scarred lips over your cheekbone. 

Your pulse rocketed and the ground fell away beneath you. Genji winked and disappeared. You were left alone in the easy quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Check out my other fics on my [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Help me be [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Clare_Guilty) famous!


End file.
